


Shared Interests

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Coran (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01, Silly, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Stimming, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pidge and Coran bond over gadgets.[Prompt 19: shared interests]





	Shared Interests

“I think your programming is very impressive.”

Pidge jumps slightly, and looks up. Coran is stood beside her, his eyes focused on Rover as his fingers manipulate the Rubix Cube Lance gave him (he seems more interested in playing with it rather than trying to solve the puzzle; it must be a stim toy for him).

She stops typing and also looks at Rover, who is hovering just above her head. “Thanks.”

“It really is clever of you, Number Five,” he says. “To deprogram a piece of Galra technology and then reprogram it to make it do what you want is very skilful.”

Pidge ducks her head, feeling her face heat up. “Thanks.”

“Plus, I love that you’ve called it Rover,” Coran says, smiling. “Giving technology names is such a quaint idea.”

Coran sits down next to her, watching Rover hover in the air.

“I think it’s a human thing,” Pidge says. “We always seem to name things. I mean, my brother used to…”

She trails off, sudden memories of Matt hitting her like a punch to the stomach. Pidge starts rocking back and forth, hoping she doesn’t get upset. Coran looks very awkward, like he wants to reassure her but doesn’t know what to say. Pidge certainly knows what that feels like (thanks autistic social skills, she thinks).

Coran clears his throat, and then he smiles.

“I’ve got something similar to Rover if you’re interested,” he says.

Pidge smiles. “What, do you like programming too?”

“Well, I do, but I’m not very good,” Coran says. “I’m more of an engineer. But this was easy to programme, because that is what it’s made for.”

As he speaks, he takes a black cube out of his pocket. It’s about the same size of his Rubix cube.

“How do you mean?”

“It mimics speech,” Coran says, and he tosses the cube into the air.

It hovers next to Rover, and looks remarkably similar to her former-Galra piece of tech.

“Listen to this,” he says, and he raises his voice and sings, “Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man!”

And, to Pidge’s upmost amusement, the cube flies around the room repeating Coran’s voice back to him, over and over.

“ _Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man!_ ” the cube sings in Coran’s voice. “ _Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man! Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man!”_

Pidge laughs, letting hands flap. She laughs even harder when Rover starts chasing the singing cube around the room, flapping so much she nearly knocks her laptop off of her legs.

Coran grins and manipulates his Rubix Cube, looking more cheerful than he has so far in the time she has known him.

“Do you like it?” Coran asks.

“I love it!” Pidge says, still laughing. “Where’d you get it?”

Coran smiles and taps his finger against his nose. “Ah, well, I’m afraid that’s confidential information, Number Five.”

Pidge laughs. “Seriously?”

“No, I just can’t remember where I got it.”

She looks at Coran. He might be joking, but she can’t be sure. Knowing him, he could very well have forgotten.

And she starts laughing again, always grateful to have her silly, fellow autistic Space Uncle around to make her laugh.


End file.
